


Oops?

by UsuallySleeping



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Soft Bois being Soft, also im sorry jeongin pls forgive me, chan and minho are in LOVE, hints of like- seunglix n hyunsung if you squint REAL hard, of them and their soft bs, self indulgent fluffiness, woojin is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsuallySleeping/pseuds/UsuallySleeping
Summary: When he opens his eyes, Minho has leaned closer, almost like he’s going to study Chan’s face. He lets himself admire the other for a moment before making and holding eye contact.Minho is still holding his face.(for karen bcs i love her)





	Oops?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonpilsdimple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonpilsdimple/gifts).



Chan is tired. There’s barely a day anymore when he’s not tired, but today has been Extra Difficult.

They’d had to stop practice an hour ago, way earlier than planned, seeing as Jeongin couldn’t go on anymore, which had sent both Jisung and Hyunjin into panic mode, Woojin barely able to calm them down while Minho and Chan tended to Jeongin.

When they got back to the dorm after getting the green light from their manager to go home, he’d put Jeongin on his bed and opened the window so he could cool down and recover properly.

Seungmin and Felix disappeared to the kitchen as soon as they got back to do heaven-knows-what, while Changbin had slumped down at the table and fallen asleep in milliseconds.

He checks on Jeongin again, who’s asleep but guarded by Jisung and Hyunjin sitting next to and at the foot of the bed, who in turn are having a close eye kept on them by Woojin, who’s sitting on the opposite bed, looking at them more than the book he’s holding.

Before falling face first on the couch and dozing off, he realizes he hadn't seen Minho in the dorm, though he swears he left the company building together with the others.

He wakes up groaning, eyes blearily opening when someone presses something extremely cold into his neck.

“Channie~”

“I told you to stop calling me that.” When he sits up, he’s face to face with Minho, who looks at him with a comically innocent face, the other fluttering his eyelashes, looking like a cherub straight from a cartoon. He narrows his eyes, suspicious. “What did you just drop on me?”

“Just a can of soda, _hyung_ , nothing special.” Chan frowns.

“Minho, you-”

“Yeah, yeah, we’re not supposed to have soda, I know. Whatever.” Minho pulls away and sits down at the foot of the couch, fiddling with the can, turning it over in his hands, pretending to read the label. Chan wants to pull him back. “It’s been a long day even though it’s barely 4pm Chan, we should be allowed to relax a little.”

“Minho-”

“Don’t ‘Minho’ me.” Minho’s facing away from him, but Chan hears the pout in his voice.

“C’mere.” The demand is in English, yet the other understands, scoots just the tiniest bit closer. “Minho.”

Minho makes a noise of exasperation before standing up and spinning around, Chan suddenly facing his chest.

“Look at me.” When Chan looks up at him, Minho shoves the can into his neck.

“I swear to- Minho!” He curses, throws the can across the room and pulls the other into him by his waist. Minho looks like the cat that got the canary, extremely satisfied with himself.

“There you are.” Chan frowns, craning his neck further back to look Minho in the eye, loosening his grip on the other’s waist. Minho leans back a little, brushing a piece of loose hair off Chan’s forehead.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Minho’s face morphs into a fond expression.

“Nothing.” Minho rests his hands on the sides of his face, softly dragging his thumbs over Chan’s cheekbones, who leans into it, closing his eyes.

When he opens his eyes, Minho has leaned closer, almost like he’s going to study Chan’s face. He lets himself admire the other for a moment before making and holding eye contact.

Minho is still holding his face.

“You know I love you so much, right?” Minho smiles.

“I know, Chan-ah, I know.” He kisses his forehead, “I love you too.” Chan feels his lips mumbling the quiet words against his skin, melts a little on the inside.

Minho tilts his head to look him in the eye. Leans down. Minho kisses him softly, tenderly, like Chan would break if he was too rough.

It’s been so long since they’d been able to spend some quiet time together, lives filled with practices, schedules and performances these days.

He loves him.

He’s so grateful towards Minho, he tells him when they break apart. Minho just giggles in response, and Chan wishes he could record the sound to listen to for whenever he may need it the most.

“Don’t-” Minho sighs softly, fondly, frowns, “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?” He plays dumb. He knows full well how he’s looking at him.

“Like I hung the stars in your sky or something.” Minho flushes. “It’s embarrassing.”

“But I love you, can’t I look at you however I want?” He grins when Minho pushes him back onto the couch. Jackpot.

“No. Not when it’s this embarrassing.” They’ve played this game often enough that they both know they’re joking. Chan knows Minho loves the attention, Minho knows Chan likes to be pushed around a little from time to time.

“Oh? How should I look at you then?” Minho stands in between his legs, thinks for a second.

Chan knows he’s thinking of the cheesiest thing to say.

“I don’t know,” Minho starts, climbing onto Chan, straddling his lap. Chan’s hands automatically come to rest on his hips. “You should probably look at me like I _am_ the stars in your sky.”

Chan cringes. Hard. Minho laughs, throwing his head back, clasping his hands together. Chan forgets the smart remark he wanted to make, his mouth running dry at the sight.

“You’re doing it again.” Minho’s giggling still, as he leans down to rest his forearms on the back of the couch next to Chan’s head, caging him in.

“You like it.”

“You know I do.” Minho mumbles. He kisses him again.

It’s less slow this time, both of them knowing their alone time will soon be over again, any of the others could walk in any moment.

Minho sighs into his mouth, Chan tightening his grip on his hips, both of them at peace like this. Chan wishes the moment could last forever.

But before long they’re interrupted by someone walking into the living room and promptly screaming.

“Woojin-hyung! They’re doing that thing again!” It’s Seungmin, who storms off, presumably to get Woojin.

Minho lets himself fall into Chan’s chest, arms lolling over the back of the couch, body shaking in laughter. Chan in turn buries his face in Minho’s neck, overcome by a fit of laugh-induced coughing.

“Every damn time.” Minho pecks him one last time before standing up to straighten himself out before Woojin comes into the room, followed by Seungmin and Hyunjin. He’s rubbing his face, looking every part the tired dad he feels like.

“We’ve gone over this, you two.” He sighs.

Minho shrugs, looks over his shoulder, holds Chan’s eyes for a moment, looks back at Woojin, and opens his mouth, Chan already in a fit.

“Oops?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I really enjoyed writing this, even though there's literally no plot (maybe that's why i enjoyed it so much oof) if you want to hmu on twitter im @chansrose, i yell about stray kids a lot, good fun n stuff right
> 
> peace yall im gonna sleep now (its 12.23am o o p s)


End file.
